mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
The Flash
'''The Flash' is a Human superhero that resides in the DC Universe. One of the many DC characters chosen to appear in the crossover video game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Flash is one of DC's most recognizable and popular heroes. With his reputation as the "Fastest Man Alive" that can easily strike quickly from long distances, his counterpart in the crossover game is Scorpion. About The Flash Central City Forensic Scientist Barry Allen always had a reputation for being slow. When he was a child, he could not run as fast as the other boys, and as an adult, he always took too much time with his work. One day after testifying in a high profile court case, Barry met a reporter named Iris West, who asked Barry to dinner to discuss the case for a story she was working on. That night, Barry was behind on his work in the forensic lab. With a major storm brewing just outside, a bolt of lightning struck through the window of the lab and bathed Barry in a shower of chemicals and electricity. After he awoke, it seemed to Barry that time had slowed to a crawl, when in actuality, Barry sped up. Barry found that he could move, think, and react at superhuman speeds, as well as maintain complete control over every molecule in his body. Inspired by the hero of his youth, the original Flash, Jay Garrick, Allen used his scientific background to create a frictionless costume with specially soled boots to withstand the intense speeds he is able to travel, and took to the streets of Central City as the new Scarlet Speedster, the Flash. Storyline Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe In the story, Flash is in Metropolis, helping Superman protect the besieged city and confronts Deathstroke after the mercenary kills a man for being late on his payments. After defeating Deathstroke, Wonder Woman asks Flash to go to Gotham, when he suddenly begins experiencing the effects of the emerging Kombat Rage, though he assures Wonder Woman he is fine. Flash then heads for Gotham. Once there, Flash discovers Catwoman has taken advantage of Batman's distraction to steal a gem from the Gotham Museum. Flash confronts her, questioning her allegiance, before giving chase when Catwoman attempts to flee, and then fights her. Flash defeats Catwoman, but before Flash could take her to jail, Kano steps in and takes the stolen gem that dropped during the fight. Flash asks Kano who is, but Catwoman suddenly takes the gem back and flees, but while as she runs, she is sucked into a portal. Flash is overcome by Kombat Rage and fights Kano. Flash defeats Kano, and moves in to finish him, but before he can kill him, Batman arrives. The rage-afflicted Flash battles Batman, defeating him in hand-to-hand combat due to the overwhelming power of the Kombat Rage, but the Dark Knight overcomes his teammate with a taser, knocking him out. Batman brings the Flash to the Batcave to recover. After the Flash regains consciousness, he can't remember why he was so consumed by Rage. While Flash and Batman discuss the recent events, he is once again poisoned by the Kombat Rage and suddenly switches place with Scorpion, with the Flash arriving in the Mortal Kombat Universe. Liu Kang, who was battling Scorpion, mistakes him for Shang Tsung in disguise and the two battle. Liu Kang defeats Flash and brings him to the Shaolin Temple. He absorbs the Rage out of the Flash's body and is teleported to the DC universe. Flash remained a captive of the Kombatants for a while, but eventually escaped, completely consumed by the Rage. He traveled to the Special Forces base, where he knocked out Catwoman and fought Lex Luthor. Luthor defeats Flash and Flash is freed by the Kombat Rage. Flash then joins the united heroes and villains in confronting Dark Kahn and battles Scorpion in the final battle against the Kombatants, though Flash is knocked out. Flash later witnesses the restoration of the DC Universe after Dark Kahn is defeated. Biography *'MK vs DCU:' "After a freak laboratory accident, police chemist Barry Allen was given the powers of superspeed and took on the crimson costume of the Flash. Able to travel at nearly the speed of light, the Flash can also vibrate through most obstacles and has been known to phase into entirely different realities." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Barry Allen is capable of running with ease at high-hypersonic speeds, and when he strains, has been known to exceed the speed of light. Barry possesses abilities that other speedsters have not always been able to duplicate, most notably the ability to "vibrate" in such a way as to pass through solid matter. Barry is unique among most characters in the DC Universe in that he has complete control over every molecule in his body. As with all DC Universe speedsters, Barry has a connection to the Speed Force, but was revealed to actually be the very source of it, generating it with every step he takes. This alone is enough to make him one of the most powerful beings on Earth. He is also immune to telepathic attacks and control, as he can shift his thoughts at a speed faster than normal thought. As a hand-to-hand combatant, the Flash is extremely formidable due to his extreme speeds of movement and thought-processing, often seeing attacks coming a proverbial mile away. As a human being, though, Barry is just as prone to physical harm from the elements. It's just a matter of whether or not his mind works fast enough to get around them, which it often is. Special Moves *'Fast Escape:' Flash runs off one side of the screen and comes back into frame on the other side. (MKvsDCU) *'Around the World:' Flash dashes superfast past his opponent three times, sending the opponent into a dizzy spin. (MKvsDCU) *'Flurry Punch:' Flash unleashes a superfast attack combo to his opponent. (MKvsDCU) *'Teleport Flurry:' Similar to Flurry Punch, but first Flash runs off one side of the screen and into the other side, attacking the opponent from behind. (MKvsDCU) *'Teleport Uppercut:' Flash runs off screen to the other side of the opponent and uppercuts him/her. (MKvsDCU) *'Super Uppercut:' Flash runs off the side of the screen and then hits his opponent hard with an uppercut from behind. (MKvsDCU) Other Moves *'Free-fall Super Move:' Flash grabs his opponent by the ankle and spins them around rapidly before releasing them. (MKvsDCU) Heroic Brutalities Brutality Combo: The Flash runs with his lightspeed behind the opponent, turns them around and starts punching him/her with a high speed on the face and upperbody, then runs behind him/her and kicks them rapidly in the back. After that he runs back to the front of the opponent and starts punching him/her again, then to kick them onto the ground with downward kicks, trampling the opponent after being kicked to the ground. He then runs around the area two times on a high speed and stands before the camera after the second. (MKvsDCU) Try To Keep Up: The Flash runs around the opponent so fast, it creates a small whirlwind, levitating them in the air. The Flash then jumps in to the air and slams the opponent to the ground with a devastating elbow. (MKvsDCU) Ending *'MK vs DCU:' "As a result of Liu Kang's aura attunement, the Flash discovered he had retained a psychic bond with the warrior. The two agreed to warn each other of any cross-universal breaches. It wasn't long until Liu Kang appeared before the Flash, warning him of an impending attack by the sorcerer Quan Chi." Trivia *He is compared to Kabal by Kano because they have similar speed based abilities. *The Flash is the only character in the game not to have any special moves involving special powers or weapons other than his high-speed attacks, making him extremely vulnerable to blocks and counter-attacks, particularly Scorpion's Hellfire moves. References Category:DC Universe Category:Good Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe